When You Face Your Fears
by Just.A.Taste.Of.What.You.Paid
Summary: The aftermath of the war leaves Harriet Potter hidden in her fears untill one day in the new DADA class the fears are surfaced with a terrible spell.FEM!Harry


**When You Face Your Fears**

_OKAY..so this is a one-shot I thought of in the middle of class,so sorry if it is not that well_

_thought out. I know I have anouther story but I just had to do this one so here you go._

_By the way I have a poll on my page so please check it out,THANKS!_

_Please Reveiw!_

_Disclaimer: all of the Harry Potter charecters belong to J.K. Rowling._

When you face you fears

It was the first week of school back at Hogwarts, and everything was fine.

Well not for everyone. Harriet Potter sighed as she walked to her DADA class. After

the defeat of Voldemort, everyone was all fine and dandy, except for a few scars and

brusies. All but Harriet seemed to have moved on, but she couldn't get rid of the guilt

and the nightmeres. It all kept coming back, haunting her every step she took. She

still couldn't get over the fact that she walked when others, who died in battle could

not. No one knew of course, she kept her secrets well hidden. Despite the tourture,

she walked in to the class room and took a seat. Their new teacher that

was a retired Auror named Thomas Metlspout. Harriet didn't like him

much but at least he knew what he was doing. "Okay class, today we are going

to learn a new spell that shows the greatest fear of who you cast it on. It is a very

difficult spell, so I want you all to pay attention very carefully." he instructed in his

gruff voice. He told us to say the following " Timere Timore"(I belive it means

fear than fear). Hermione raised her hand hesitantly in the air. "Yes?" he

questioned.

" Umm, sir don't you think that this could be a little harsh on some people?" she

asked, glancing at me a little.

He laughed and shook his head. " What could you have seen that would make

you frightened to any extreme level, you all are still in school and have never

really seen the world, you have no experiance in anything truly scarring."

Everyone in the class looked up at him in shock and disbelief. Did he really

miss the war and the death, did he not notice the girl before him, the Girl

Who Lived? I stood up shaking in visible rage. "ARE YOU BLIND!WE

JUST WENT THROUGH A WAR, I FACED VOLDEMORT HIMSELF

AND PROBLY MORE EXPERIENCE IN THE REAL WORLD THAN

YOU HAVE, YOU INSENSITIVE GIT!" I screamed. Everyone stared

at me and the teacher gaped in shock before recovering himself.

" Well miss Potter, Why don't we try the spell on you and see your experiance."

he stated cooly, probobly disturbed by my outburst. He than pointed his wand

at me and shouted "TIMERE TIMORE!" , And then I was surronded by my dreams.

I could still see the other students as they gasped in outrage as the teacher smirked.

uddenly, my mum and dad appeareed and the students queited to stare.

" You, worthless child, you killed me and your father, and now your a selfish

brat who dosen't deserve to live." hissed my mother. Then Voldemort

burst in and killed them as they screamed that it was all my fault.

hen came the scene in the graveyard with Cedric. They showed

what happened that night and the words that where still etched in

my head "KILL THE SPARE" as Cedrc fell dead. Cedric's ghost

came back and came closer to me shouting " Kill the spare,

remember Harriet, Kill the spare, Thats what Voldemort said

as he killed me. Remember, Kill the Spare."

hen Sirius dying. It showed in slow motion

Sirius falling through the veil, all while Bellitrix cackeled madly singing

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!"

hen it showed Dumbldore Falling of the Astronomy Tower

while he turned a disipointed gaze towred me.

It showe the images of the war and people dying.

Every time someone died they would look at her and say it was all her

fault and she killed them with her selfishness and her uselessness.

en showed her freinds saying that they don't want her anymore

and that she was a terrible freind that no one wants.

innaly it had all of her friend, and all of the people that died circleing

her, whispering what a freak that she was and how no one would

ever love her and that she was selfish and deserved to die like all the others had.

When it finnaly ended Harriet collapsed as everyone unfroze from the horrors

and rushed to her side. She was carried to the hospitel wing and slowley

recovered from the nightmeres and Professer Metlspout was fired and not-so-kindly

asked to leave and never come back. Harriet is fine, well as fine as it gets but now

she wants everyone to remember,

_Memories are like ghosts, haunting you and leaving you in your own shadow._


End file.
